


Of Weakness and Curiosity

by flowerofsin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Taming.' Tousen is reluctantly drawn into Aizen's game. Dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Weakness and Curiosity

While it could be said that Tousen was devoted to Aizen, worshiped him, even, he was aware that the man had flaws. Tousen thought that many of these things could be overlooked in light of what the shinigami could achieve for the sake of a better world, for the sake of himself. He didn't like to think that there were things about Aizen that would make him unfit for the position to which he desired to ascend. However, there were times that Kaname's ability to gloss over such flaws was put to the test, times when even he had to wonder how he could follow such a man. Trying to conceal a look of distaste as he stood near the entrance of the room that Aizen, Gin, and Grimmjow occupied, Kaname realized that now was one such occasion. The shinigami could hear the sound of Aizen's deep moaning and the moist sound of his erection traveling into and out of Grimmjow's mouth as Gin remarked how the arrancar seemed to have improved at the act. Kaname had heard rumors of what purportedly had happened to the Espada, but he hadn't really wanted to believe it.

"Indeed, Gin," Aizen said in agreement to his companion's commentary, slightly breathless from the arrancar's ministrations. "He's becoming quite proficient."

"Aizen-sama," Tousen began, pleased that his voice held a dispassion for what he had walked in on that opposed what he felt inwardly, "Ulquiorra said that you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes, Kaname," Sousuke remarked as he looked over at the other shinigami. His hand tensed in Grimmjow's hair as he groaned, pushing forward to empty down the Espada's throat, making him grimace. "Come closer. I have a treat for you." Aizen rose from the chair, stepping to the side as Grimmjow pulled away to wipe his mouth, a sullen expression on his face.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Kaname approached, apprehensive regarding what his leader wanted of him.

"Please, have a seat," Aizen said, gesturing to the chair he had just vacated as Kaname drew close. Grasping the other shinigami's shoulders, Sousuke guided him into the seat. Tousen sat with his hands folded in his lap, his seeming outward calm belied by how stiffly he sat in the chair.

Aizen's hands kneaded Tousen's shoulders firmly. "How tense you are, Kaname." He gazed over at Gin. "It's a good thing I thought of this, isn't it Gin?"

"Yeah. It's the perfect thing to get Tousen to finally unwind," Gin agreed.

"Aizen-sama?" Kaname asked.

"You see, Grimmjow has become rather good at several... relaxation techniques that I've taught him." Aizen's smile widened. "I thought that I should let you make use of them, since you've seemed to be under a bit of stress lately."

Tousen tensed under Aizen's kneading hands. "I... That's not necessary, Aizen-sama. I'm fine in that regard."

"It wouldn't do for you to remain so, Kaname," Aizen insisted. "Fairly soon, it will start affecting your performance." He leaned close to Tousen's ear. "Besides, I think you deserve a little reward for your faithful service to me." He gazed over at Grimmjow, who frowned but moved forward to kneel before the seated shinigami.

"That's very... generous, Aizen-sama," Tousen said as he drew away from the other shinigami's touch. "But I'm really not one for such diversions." Tousen moved as though to stand, but hands placed on his shoulders prevented him from rising. He was pressed firmly back into his seat.

"I simply must insist," Aizen countered. His hands squeezed Tousen's shoulders as if in warning. "If there is anyone in need of such relaxation, it's you, Kaname."

Tousen frowned but said nothing as Aizen bid Grimmjow to commence. He tensed as he felt the arrancar's hands move to his hakama and reach inside. Kaname's hands balled into fists before he forced himself to relax somewhat. His fingers uncurled slowly as he felt Grimmjow pause before pulling his length out from within his clothing. Tousen stiffened, the sensation of a tongue laving his flesh unfamiliar as well as disturbing given who it was doing this. And it didn't sit well with him that he was being made a spectacle of for his comrades' amusement.

As Grimmjow drew Tousen's length into his mouth, he gazed up at the shinigami. Judging from his expression, he seemed even more uncomfortable with the current state of affairs than Grimmjow did, which gave the arrancar a perverse sort of pleasure. No reason that he should be the only person hating the situation.

When after a few moments, Tousen remained flaccid, his back tense, Aizen made a disapproving sound. "Grimmjow, I intended for you to relax Kaname. You seem to be doing quite the opposite. I don't think you're trying hard enough."

Annoyed, Grimmjow disconnected from Tousen with a moist sound. "Hey, it's not my fault if the guy can't get it up for anybody. You-" The Espada's voice cut off abruptly as the reitsu in the area increased dramatically, making him groan.

"It seems that you've forgotten some of your lessons," Aizen remarked, the pleasant expression on his face belying the coldness in his eyes. "Perhaps you need me to remind you of them."

Sneering briefly with his head bowed, Grimmjow said nothing. He took Tousen inside his mouth once more, stepping up his efforts. He felt the muscles in the shinigami's thighs contract under his hands before the tension began to slowly bleed away.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Tousen's thoughts began to drift away from the discomfort of his current situation toward a more pleasant scene. His mind substituted the presence of another in place of the one that actually knelt between his legs, a more welcome figure whose laving tongue moved along his flesh.

Grimmjow felt Tousen begin to harden in his mouth, flesh pulsing against his tongue. Gazing upward from where he knelt before the shinigami, he could see that Tousen's head had tilted backwards, full lips parted slightly as his chest began to heave. Grimmjow frowned, annoyed that the man had started to enjoy his ministrations. He noticed how Aizen gazed down into Tousen's blissful face, his expression eager.

Before long, Kaname's gloved hands moved to grip the armrests of the chair, the muscles of his body pulling taut. Shivering, he moaned a name as he shot against the back of Grimmjow's throat, the arrancar reluctantly swallowing what had been given to him. Realizing what he had just said, Tousen felt his face heat. Angry embarrassment bloomed inside of him as he heard Gin begin to laugh while he recovered from Grimmjow's treatment.

"I didn't realize that you had such strange tastes, Tousen," Gin remarked when he'd recovered from the bout of laughter. "But I guess that explains why you don't like Grimmjow much. It seems you're more of a 'dog person.'"

Annoyed, Tousen stood abruptly, jostling Grimmjow who fell back onto his haunches. He felt his teeth grind together as he balled his hand up into a fist. "If that is all, Aizen-sama, I'll take my leave." He couldn't remember being more mortified than he was now, his intimate fantasies exposed.

"Yes, you may go, Kaname," Aizen told him, his voice laced with humor. The shinigami watched Kaname leave at a brisk pace, his posture stiff. "How cruel, Gin," Sousuke said as he turned toward his companion. "You just undid all of Grimmjow's hard work."

"How do you expect me to pass a comment like that up?" Gin countered as he watched Aizen smile.

Grimmjow gazed at Tousen's retreating form exiting the room to disappear from sight, somehow curious about what had suddenly angered the man.

 

***************************************

 

Late afternoon found Grimmjow leaning against the wall of one of Las Noches' numerous corridors, his arms folded. He opened an eye as he sensed the approach of a familiar reitsu. Turning toward the other man, he watched Tousen pause, stiffening as he sensed who it was nearby. After the momentary falter of his steps, the shinigami continued to head down the hallway. It seemed for a moment that Tousen would walk past, but he stopped in front of Grimmjow, not turning toward him as he spoke.

"I... I didn't want to take part in your degradation. I'm not the kind of person who enjoys that sort of play." What he thought of people who did went unsaid.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself well enough by the end of it," Grimmjow countered, wanting to needle the man since he seemed to be showing remorse over the situation. He hadn't thought that the shinigami would feel this emotion towards a hollow.

For his part, Tousen's face fell as he glanced in the arrancar's direction before turning away. "I didn't intend to do so," he explained. "I didn't think that I could be that shameful of a person," Kaname said before he fell quiet.

"Hey," Grimmjow asked to break the silence that had fallen between them, "Who's this Komamura?"

Tousen's eyes widened as he turned toward the Espada. "That's none of your concern!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he pushed off from the wall to close the short distance between them. "I'd say it was since you got off thinking about this person while you were in my mouth. So who is she?" When Tousen frowned and looked away, Grimmjow gave a lopsided grin. "Oh, so it's a guy, huh?"

Tousen rounded on him in anger when he noted the humor in the arrancar's voice. "Don't mock me," he warned.

Grimmjow canted his head as he gazed at the shinigami. "Do you think I'm in a position to tease you about that considering what I've had to do lately?" The arrancar wore a thoughtful expression as he remembered Gin's words from a previous occasion. Understanding dawned suddenly on Grimmjow's face. "Oh, I get it. Gin was saying a while back that one of the shinigami captains is an animal-"

"He's not an animal," Tousen interrupted angrily.

"Sure he's not," Grimmjow remarked. "We're all animals. You, me, the guy you've got it bad for..."

"Grimmjow," Tousen said in a warning tone, placing a hand on the arrancar's shoulder.

Annoyed, Grimmjow grasped the shinigami's hands, pivoting to change their positions and press him against the wall. Tousen heard the Espada speak a word, the reitsu in the area increasing as he shifted into his release form.

"Hey, I've got to take crap from Aizen for now, but I don't have to take any from you," the Espada growled.

Frowning, Tousen glared in Grimmjow's direction. He snatched his hands from the Espada's grasp and tried to move away, but Grimmjow pressed him back against the wall with hands against his shoulders. Tousen moved to place his hands on the arrancar's to pull them away.

"You might be an Espada, but it will take more than your release form to-" Kaname's words cut off abruptly as he frowned, noticing that Grimmjow's hands had become slightly paw-like.

The Espada's eyes widened when Tousen drew gloved hands along his arms toward his body. "H-hey!" Grimmjow protested in response to the shinigami's actions. He began to pull away, but Kaname matched his movements as he loomed closer. His hands moved to Grimmjow's face and up toward the top of his head.

Kaname's eyes widened as he now realized fully what Gin had meant earlier. "Oh, I see now. You're actually a cat."

"I'm not a cat, you bastard. I'm a _panther_. There's a big difference." The Espada frowned. "And why didn't you know that already?"

"I wasn't there when you were made," Tousen explained. "I wonder why it offends you so much that I didn't know."

"It doesn't offend me," Grimmjow insisted. "I shouldn't be surprised that a shinigami wouldn't care about who his allies are when they're hollows." His ear twitched as Tousen combed gloved fingers back through his hair. "Hey, what's with you?" Grimmjow asked at Tousen's continued exploration. The shinigami wore an oddly pleased expression as his hands glided back over Grimmjow's ears.

Ignoring the Espada's question, Tousen remarked, "You don't have any fur, though. Ah, I suppose a hollow wouldn't."

Grimmjow narrowed an eye at the other man as he noted Tousen's look of concentration laced with an emotion that was all too familiar. "Gin was right. You _are_ a freak."

Tousen pulled his hands away from the Espada as if burned. "I... It's nothing like that! I was merely curious," he explained with an embarrassed look on his face.

Grimmjow watched the shinigami worry his full lower lip with his teeth for a moment before he recovered his usual poise. After a moment of awkward silence, Tousen turned to walk down the hallway. He soon felt something coil around his arm to prevent him from leaving. His face heated as he realized it was probably Grimmjow's tail.

"Hey," Grimmjow told him, his voice rough, "I still haven't forgiven you for what happened back there." He tugged on the shinigami's arm, pulling him backward a few steps and making him gasp.. "You should try and make it up to me, don't you think?"

Kaname stood frozen for a moment, not daring to turn around lest the Espada see what he feared was written plainly on his face. Tousen managed to pull from the Espada's grasp to continue down the corridor, feeling the weight of Grimmjow's gaze on his back as he headed away.

End


End file.
